


Let's make it work

by ThunderFrost2012



Category: Muse
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muse. BellDom. Everything was born from this prompt of an Italian contest, this was mine (Red fruits tea Blend) : sweets, sugar, simplicity, female, lively, toy. This is the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's make it work

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: March 2013
> 
> Genre: Comedy, Humor, Fluff, Slice of life
> 
> Feedback: I love it like Matthew loves glitter 3 and Dom loves leo-printed stuff 3
> 
> Pairing: BellDom (yayy!)
> 
> Beta: the wonderful ilurvebelldom , not only a very good beta, but an amazing writer, too, plus a wonderful friends, one of my cheerleaders during the blue moments… Vasu, sweetie, I owe you oh so much 3
> 
> Rating: PG/R

It's a quarter to two in the afternoon, when Chris parks near the recording studio where the only cars he can see are Dominic's and Matthew's.

The appointment for rehearsal was arranged at two in the afternoon, but apparently his band mates decided to arrive a tad earlier.

-So much the better. at least for once they won't make me wait!- the bassist smiles to himself, closing the car door and heading to the studio, with not even a shadow of a fan to be seen.

He's quite surprised when he finds the door closed, since he can see a white card with DO NOT DISTURB, GENIUS AT WORK! written in capitals.

However, Chris recalls the fact that Matthew has already informed them that he wanted to show the other two a couple of new tracks. He has been working on them for a while and they could become b-sides to be included in their next single.

Chris also knows that, for some reason, Dominic is the only one from whom Matt accepts any advice or criticism when he is in his creative phase. So he assumes his friends are discussing how to rearrange a particular song.

Chris decides that it would be better to leave them on their own for now and come back later, but before leaving he checks this theory, lightly pressing the handle. It's exactly as the bassist supposed, the door is indeed closed, but not locked; that's why, slowly, without making the slightest sound, the bassist is able to open the door a crack to hear their voices.

"No, it's not like that, we're not getting it right!" he recognises Matthew's voice.

"You're right, it does not convince me either, but I haven't yet figured out just where we're going wrong." Dominic's voice agrees.

"And we'll find out, even if we have to work on it all afternoon long." the first establishes, resolutely.

His theory is confirmed, so Chris decides it's better to let them work on that new song alone, that's why he closes the door again and walks away.

"Matteh, it says here 'Ten years and over'. Do you realise this shows us in very poor light?" the drummer mumbles, pointing disconsolately at the box of the object that has kept them busy for more than half an hour.

"It goes without saying that it refers only to the age of playing with it, but to assemble this damn thing you must turn to the parents... who should be more or less the same age as us. So we can and we must do it!" the front man, singer, guitarist, pianist and lyricist strikes back.

"Well, if you say so, that makes me feel much less embarrassed." the blond comforts himself. "Let's get back to this. Where were we?"

"So, we have put the wheels correctly, the trim is in the right place, there is the bumper and the steering wheel, the engine is in here, we've even put the batteries in the remote control... why the hell does this damn remote-controlled car not want to be working?" the brunet snaps, shaking not too gently that remote-controlled car that he's holding in his hands.

"I'm sure it will work better than before now!" Dom mutters sarcastically, snatching it from his nervous band mate's hands. "Give it to me!"

"Why do fans give us those kind of gifts and mostly why we happen to like them so much?" the singer rolls his eyes, running a frustrated hand through his hair, so uncombed that it seems with a life of its own.

"Because they do know our tastes!" Dominic recognises, subjecting the machine to closer examination.

They are both sitting on the floor, which is covered with every kind of construction material and tools needed for assembling are scattered everywhere. There are screws, various spare parts, screwdrivers, allen keys and even an hand lens to improve the reading of the instructions and the vision of the illustrative figures.

Matthew is mostly lying down on the open sheet of instructions, in an attempt to receive some miraculous insight, which does not seem to come.

Much more composed, with his legs crossed, despite his extremely tight jeans, is Dominic, twirling the car remote in his hands, examining it from every direction.

"Maybe we need a female touch..." the blond mutters.

"Nope, Kate doesn't know much about engines or cars..."Matt replies absently.

With almost a conditioned reflex, Dominic slams down the toy car, about to get up.

"Such a wise move, genius, now there are even less chances that it will work pwoperly!" the brunet pretends to rebuke the blond, amused, but judging by his look he realizes that the blond has no desire to joke.

"I was talking in general. Why the bloody hell did you have to mention just Kate? What? Is she the only bloody woman on the bloody face of the whole bloody Earth?" the drummer snaps, pacing around the room.

"Calm down, Dommeh."

"No, Bells, I can't calm down! I mean, there are very few occasions where you and I can spend some time alone, just you and me... you have to ruin the few, precious moments like this too!" Dom protests.

"When I was with Gaia you didn't act like this." Matthew ponders aloud, standing up.

"When you stayed with her, it was different." Dom admits through clenched teeth. "I mean, it's not that she and I got along, of course we didn't, but at least she comprehended certain things between me and you, she was much more mature." the drummer explains and it's a confession that requires a huge effort to him.

"I know." Matt moans, ruefully.

"Anyway, could you just stop mentioning all of your ex-girlfriends? It is not very kind of you!" the blond reproaches the other.

"Forgive me, is that... hey! Kate is not a former-girlfriend!" the brunet points out.

"Nope, you're right, but I like to think that she is." his best friend sneers, with a mischievous look.

"You're terrible!" the frontman chuckles, before becoming more serious. "Dom, it's not going to happen. Not this time. You know, Bing..."

"Yes. Lucky for you, I love that child as my own son." Dom confesses.

Matt smiles, but then he grabs the percussionist's shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes with all the intensity he's capable of.

"I want you to understand that this does not change anything. It 's true, now there's this little creature who I'll love and protect till the end of my days, but you are important to me, very important, fundamental, just like you were ten, seven, five or two years ago. It will always be like this, because you are unique and irreplaceable, my Dominic." he says, taking his time to extend every word.

"Matthew, you're right. Although our love cannot be in the sunlight, it doesn't have to mean that it shines less than the others'." Dominic beams, heartened, his stormy eyes shining with excitement.

Matthew stares at him with his deep blue eyes full of tenderness, devotion, joy and pure love, stroking his hair.

"Here he comes again, my Mr. Heart-made-of-sugar." he murmurs, smiling, before giving Dom a fleeting kiss. "But now let's go back to work. If this little car is hoping to get a leg upon us it's so wrong!" he declares, with his fighting spirit found again.

Dominic would like to point out to him that remote-controlled cars, not being living things, cannot have hopes or expectations, or even legs, but considering the subject who he is dealing with, he decides to give up and support his lover.

About an hour later, believing that he's given his best friends enough time, Chris is particularly amazed to find the card still hanging on the door.

Assuming that the door is still unlocked, the bassist opens it again a little bit, but this time he hears something rather different from the last time he had the opportunity to eavesdrop.

"Matt, you're hurting me this way, stop it!" Dominic complains.

"It has to enter there by force. Besides, it's all your fault, try to be less rigid!" Matt protests, panting heavily for the effort.

Stunned, Chris presses his ear to the crack, in order to hear better.

"I'm not rigid at all, as a matter of fact; I'm trying to help by staying still. And it is useless for you to push so much; that's probably not even the right place!" Dom insists.

-What the hell are they doing?- Chris is alarmed, trying to convince himself that it's just his imagination playing tricks on him and there must be a logical- and innocent- explanation for what's happening in that room.

"Yeah, sorry, I guess you're right. After all, it's the first time for both of us." Matt murmurs. "But the picture says we're doing right. Let me try another time, maybe with less violence..." he adds, starting to push again.

\- First time? Illustration? Oh, good Lord, those two maniacs are having sex in a complicated position described in the Kamasutra... and in our studio, nonethebloodyless!- the poor bassist by blow is freaking out, bursting into the room, without a second thought.

"You two, crazy, depraved, perverts, stop immediately! Dammit, how the bloody hell did you two dare to..." he snaps, but stops at mid-sentence as soon as he focuses on the scene in front of him, which is Dom sitting on the carpet, with the remote-controlled toy car in his hands, holding its wheels, while, kneeling before him, Matthew pushes the engine in its compartment with vehemence, pressing it so hard that he's bruising Dom's leg with the wheels.

And most importantly, while doing this, both of them are absolutely, utterly dressed.

"… assemble a remote-controlled car... following the instructions?" Chris corrects his sentence at the last moment, bewildered, but certainly much less shocked than before.

"So, you have discovered our dirty, little secret!" Dominic chuckles, putting the toy car down.

"So let me see if I got this straight, you have lost over two hours …dealing with a toy?" the bass player summarises.

"Even more than two hours, we've been closed here since lunchtime!" the drummer points out.

"But above all, this is not a toy!" the guitarist feels compelled to add.

" Matt is right, it's a welcome gift that a fan of ours gave us. To assemble it didn't take us very long, it's just bloody complicated to set this thing in motion!" Dom says, pointing towards the car with a pout.

"Seriously, are you so worked up over toy?" Chris insists.

"It's not a toy!" Matthew snaps, offended, and then he calms down. "However, what if it is a toy? You should know by now, Dom and I appreciate the simple things!"

"Hell yeah!" the blond approves with a nod.

Chris cannot hold back a laughter.

"Oh yes, of course. Words that come from a trendy fashion victim, you were one step from buying a car just because it matched your shoes!" Chris strikes back.

"Hey! That was supposed to be only a witty tweet!" the drummer justifies.

"Well, Dom, when it's about you, it's never clear where it ceases to be a joke!" the bassist, counters, before turning on the front man.

"And you? You're an incurable megalomaniac who keeps wanting more and more ambitious-not to mention impractical and unrealistic- special effects for our shows. Pyramids, laser lights, flames, led stages and fireworks!" the youngest member of the band enumerates. "Tell me, doesn't it still annoy you that you've been forced to decrease the number of fireworks that you had planned for the Brits, does it?"

"Stupid pricks, caring only about their stupid security!" Matt mutters, recalling that episode, while he grinds his teeth.

"The point is that you cannot talk to me about simplicity!" Chris states.

"Nope, the point is that someone gave us a damn, broken remote-controlled car!" Matthew whines, bothered.

"Yeah. Hey, Chris, can we ask Kelly for a little help with this? Do you think she knows anything about engines?" Dominic wonders, casually.

"What about Kelly, now?" Chris asks him, puzzled by his question.

"Oh, well don't mind at him, Dom is convinced that it needs a woman's touch!" the lead singer rolls his eyes.

"Well, to tell you the truth, yes, Kelly is an ace with the world of four wheels, but I cannot disturb her now, since she's out of the town with some of her friends." the other explains.

"And you let her go away like that? On her own?" the blond questions him.

"Hey! I spend whole months with you around the world, while she's still at home, a full-time mom, except when she can join me during some dates of the tour. So are you really hinting that I should not even give her a couple of days with her friends?" the bass player makes him notice.

"It seems like a fair exchange." Dom approves.

"And then, you know, she is a lively little thing, she needs her spaces sometimes!" Chris smiles.

"So we have to deal with it on our own..."Matt mutters.

"Give me that!" Chris exclaims, snatching the toy car from the pianist's hands, a little rudely. "I don't understand what could be so complicated in it. I'm going to settle this in a heartbeat!" he announces, sitting down on the ground to be able to examine the object more carefully.

"Very good, then I would say that we can allow ourselves a break!" Dom establishes, stretching his arms lazily.

"After all this hard work we just did we do deserve it!" Matt agrees.

"Hard work? But the two of you have not done anything!" Chris makes them notice.

"Hey! It was over two hours of model building. I would not call them nothing." Dom protests, going out with the pianist.

"Well, now I would like something sweet." Matt declares, breathing the fresh air, filling his lungs with it.

He doesn't even have the time to say it and Dominic pulls him closer for a long kiss that it's slow and tender.

"Mm, baby, thank you, but I mean some real sweets, something to eat, I don't know... a slice of cake or ice cream." the brunet clarifies.

"Oh I'm sorry." the other mumbles, ruefully, feeling stupid.

Matt smiles, raising his face and pressing a finger under his drummers chin, forcing Dom to look at him.

"Hey, I did not say I didn't like it." he whispers and a bright smile returns on the blond's face.

"Come on, Matt, let's go to my place, I have some chocolate ice cream." he invites the frontman.

"Hmm, so you're inviting me to eat some ice cream at your place... or directly off your delicious body?" the brunet murmurs, suggestively, licking his lips.

Without wasting any more precious seconds, an impatient Dom bundles a giggling Matt inside his car, gets behind the wheel and speeds home.

-

It's almost sunset and neither Dom nor Matt have come back yet.

However, Chris is too engrossed in what he is doing to be seriously concerned about this.

He asked his son Frankie for help. It took the boy only a minute to examine the toy car and only half minute to fix it with a few simple but essential steps, Chris has set up a race track with everything at his disposal in the studio and is enjoying himself as he puts the toy through its paces.

A single thought dwells in the bassist's mind.

\- Matt and Dom are missing all the fun! –

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but I can't help it, those two (or three, including Chris, four, including Tom ) inspire me to write mostly funny (stupid) stuff XD
> 
> I just hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> So, if I made you smile, will you make me smile as well? *O* Plleeeeeease, leave a comment, even a tiny one, I'll be eternally grateful to you ^^


End file.
